449th Fighter Interceptor Squadron
The 449th Fighter Interceptor Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with 11th Air Division stationed at Ladd Air Force Base, Alaska. It was inactivated on 25 August 1960. History Organized in China and fought in the CBI, 1943–1945. Reactivated as part of Alaskan Air Command in 1947 and equipped with P-61 Black Widow Night Fighters, used as interceptors against Soviet Aircraft intruding into North American airspace. Former Heisman Trophy-winner Tom Harmon was a member of the unit during their stint in the CBI. Reequipped with F-82 Twin Mustangs in 1948, receiving additional aircraft from Far East Air Forces after model withdrawn from the Korean War. Modified to the F-82H model with the addition of cold weather equipment and additional de-icers. Many of these fighters operated with Strategic Air Command where they served as escorts for the massive Convair B-36 Peacemaker bomber during long flights over the Arctic. The 449th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron was the last USAF unit equipped with the F-82, retiring the model in 1953 when a lack of parts made it impossible to keep the aging airframes flying. The retirement of the F-82 marked the end of front-line use of USAF propeller driven fighter aircraft. Many were ultimately scrapped in Alaska. Reassigned to Ladd AFB in 1949 and reequipped with jet F-94 Starfires in 1952. Maintained air defense of Alaska until being inactivated in 1960 along with turnover of Ladd AFB to the United States Army as part of Fort Wainwright. Lineage * Constituted as the 449th Fighter Squadron on 2 August 1943 : Activated on 26 August 1943 : Inactivated on 25 December 1945 * Reactivated on 1 September 1947 : Redesignated: 449th Fighter Squadron (All Weather) on 20 July 1948 : Redesignated: 449th Fighter-All Weather Squadron on 20 January 1950 : Redesignated: 449th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 1 June 1951 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 25 August 1960 Assignments * 1st Fighter Group, 26 August 1943 – 13 December 1945 : Attached to 23d Fighter Group, 26 August – October 1943 * Alaskan Air Command, 1 September 1947 : Personnel and aircraft assigned from 415th Night Fighter Squadron : Attached to 5001st Composite Group, 1 May 1949 : 5001st Composite Wing, 1 July 1949 : 11th Air Division, 8 April 1953 : 5001st Air Defense Group, 20 September 1954 : 11th Air Division, 1 October 1955 – 25 August 1960 Stations * Kunming, China, 26 August 1943 * Lingling, China, 26 August 1943 : Detachments operated from Hengyang and Kweilin, China, September 1943 * Suichwan, China, February 1944 * Kweilin, China, June 1944 * Chengkung, China, 16 July 1944 : Detachment operated from: Yunnani, China, c. 23 July 1944 – March 1945 : Detachment operated from: Mengtsz, China, March 1945 : Detachment operated from: Posek, China, 12 April – May 1945 * Mengtsz, China, c. 13 July 1945 * India, September–November 1945 * Ft Lewis, Washington, 19–25 December 1945, * Adak Army Airfield : Later: Davis AFB, Alaska Territory, 1 September 1947 * Ladd AFB, Alaska Territory, 28 March 1949 – 25 August 1960 Aircraft * P-38 Lightning, 1943–1945 * P-61 Black Widow, 1947–1949 * F-82 Twin Mustang, 1948–1953 * F-94 Starfire, 1952–1954 * F-89 Scorpion, 1954–1960 Notes References * Northrop P-61 Black Widow—The Complete History and Combat Record, Garry R. Pape, John M. Campbell and Donna Campbell, Motorbooks International, 1991. * Davis. Larry (1996). F-82 Twin Mustang (Squadron/Signal Mini In Action Series Number 8). Carrollton, Texas: Squadron/Signal Publications inc. ISBN 0-89747-367-1 * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Fighter squadrons of the United States Air Force